Follow Me Through the Silver Glass
by Nuttycheychey
Summary: Book three of The Follow Me... Series! What is the fate of Ceilidh Calder and her cousin and aunt? How will Alice, Tarrant and the group save their children and sister from their old enemies? Will the Balal Shinar's plans truely be fulfilled? Find out!
1. Prologue

**AN: Okay so I was originally not intending to do this bonus chapter, but I decided that I could not resist an did it any way. This may just have been a set up for a third book though, *sigh* Oh well, I love writing!**

The Blue Queen and her closest family members walked in the gardens of the Blue Castle. The adults chattered and admired the flowers, the Blue Queen and the eldest of the Duchesses fanned themselves furiously in their attempts to cool down from the heat.

Their parents had been wise in choosing to sit in their seats under the shade instead of out in the sun. The children seemed unaffected as they ran along the cobblestone paths, the three of them, Ceilidh, Terressa, and Althea, ran through the gardens, playing a game they had named, "I see, I see!"

They had to avoid each other and if one of them was seen by the other, the one seeing them would shout at them and the person caught would be it.

Terressa hid behind a maze like wall and slowly backed up and around the corner.

"I see, I see Terressa," Ceilidh shouted, "Terressa is it!" Terressa turned around and faced her niece, younger by two years. Ceilidh screamed and ran away from her and around the corner.

It was easy for Ceilidh to lose her aunt; after all she was nowhere near as fast. She ran until she came to a large clearing, oddly enough, there was a large room, full of mirrors inside. Ceilidh thought this would be an excellent place to hide and snuck in.

The room was full of mirrors all around her, but none were as big as the one at the very end. Ceilidh could have sworn that she heard something whispering. Curious, she walked closer to the large glass. The whispering seemed to grow louder.

"Come to me, come to me child of the seal. Come to me, you have a destiny to full fill with your cousin and aunt. Come to me; come quickly before they discover you! Come to me little Princess." The voice whispered to her.

She stepped closer and stopped right in front of the glass. "Who are you?"

The voice seemed to laugh, "I am everywhere and nowhere. I decide whether you live or die. I can change the fates. I can protect or abandon you. What am I?"

Ceilidh thought for a moment, "You sound like the air, but I don't think you are. How can you protect or abandon me?"

"I'll show you, just touch the glass." Ceilidh stretched out her hand and could nearly feel the humming of the glass. "Quickly, someone is coming! Touch the glass!" Ceilidh hesitated. What would her mother say, "TOUCH IT NOW!" The voice seemed to scream in her ears. Ceilidh reached out and nearly touched the glass but suddenly stopped she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Daddy," she smiled. Alick stood with his jaw set and his head held high. Ceilidh frowned; getting the feeling she had done something wrong.

"Ceilidh," he said and knelt to look at her at eye level. "What are you doing in here? Why aren't you playing with your cousin and aunt?"

Ceilidh shrugged and looked at the ground, "I came in here to hide from Terressa, and she's it. Then the glass started to call to me, it told me to touch it."

Alick stiffened and his eye brows creased. "What else did the glass say?"

Ceilidh shrugged again, "It called me child of the seal. It said I have a destiny to full fill with Althea and Terressa."

Alick suddenly pulled Ceilidh into a tight hug. "Promise me that you'll never come in here again without an adult. Don't ever touch the glass either. It's dangerous and you shouldn't be in here, understand?" Ceilidh nodded.

"Yes papa, I promise." She said and walked with her father out of the large room of mirrors.

Later that night Ceilidh lay in her bed, unable to sleep. She had barely stopped thinking of the mirror since earlier that day. She clutched her stuffed white rabbit tightly as she thought to herself. "What harm could come from touching that mirror? Father said not to go in their without a grown up, but in sounded like there was one already in, so what's so wrong with going in there again? If I touch the glass and nothing happens then nothing will go wrong, and if something does, there is an adult. So why can't I go in?" her mind was made up.

Ceilidh got out of her bed, gripping her rabbit tightly and left her room. She walked by her parents room, hearing her father snore softly. She opened the door and looked inside. Her father had his face buried in her mother's neck and she was hugging him tightly. Assured that they wouldn't wake while she was gone she shut the door and left.

The night outside was cool, but to Ceilidh it seemed to grow colder with every step she took towards the hall of mirrors. She entered the room and heard the large mirror whisper with a sound of thick satisfaction, "Welcome back little Princess. Come, touch the looking glass." Its voice invited. Ceilidh stepped closer to the mirror and clutched her rabbit tightly.

"But Daddy said not to touch the looking glass, he said it was dangerous." She said to the glass.

"But your father doesn't know that correct? He's never touched the looking glass. Come little Princess, come and meet me." The voice beckoned, sounding desperate.

"I think I'll listen to my Daddy. He's a knight and knows what he's saying. I'm starting to think I shouldn't have come here in the first place." She said and spun around, her hair whipping back as she turned. Something suddenly tugged on her hair and pulled her back with it.

Ceilidh whimpered and looked behind her, dropping her rabbit on the floor. Her hair was caught in the looking glass. Ceilidh tugged on her hair, trying to free herself from the glass. The mirror seemed to screech in delight.

"You've touched it, you've touched it!" Ceilidh whimpered and tugged on her hair.

"But I don't want to go! Mummy, Daddy!" She screamed loudly as the glass began pulling her in. In a matter of minutes, Ceilidh Calder had disappeared from Underland completely.


	2. Where is Ceilidh?

_She was not accustomed to showing fear. But running through the forest in the dead of night would scare just about anyone. She could almost swear that at every turn a red eyed monster was watching her. The dark covered her like a blanket meant not to keep her warm but cold and frozen with fear. A twig snapped. It was not caused by her. Cautiously she stopped running, the wild and chilling wind whipped through her loose curly hair. Visibly shaking she looked around to see who was following her._

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little bat, how I wonder where you're at." she sang to herself softly to calm herself down and act rationally. If she was indeed being followed then she would need to keep her mind sharp and not be blinded by fear to keep them away from her and run._

"_I should have brought a lantern," she said softly and returned to her singing. "Up above the world so high, like a tea tray in the sky, twinkle, twinkle," To any normal person who didn't know the song they'd think she was a gramophone stuck on that particular word._

"_Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle," She kept singing getting more nervous by the moment. She looked around her and stopped to look to her right. Red eyes snapped open. She let out a terrified scream and continued running. She panted and gasped for air as she jumped over fallen trees and avoided low branches._

"_Rain drops and Cheshire cats, hatters and tea parties, mice and a Bandersnatch, love and honor, brothers and sisters, cousins and friends, aunts and uncles, mothers and fathers." She said to herself to remain level headed._

_The poor girl was terrified and the adrenaline rushing through her body wasn't helping her keep calm. In fact it only intensified the girl's six senses. Sight, sound, taste, smell, touch, and emotion, she could see things sharper, making it all the more frightening. She could hear the heavy footsteps of her pursuer. She could smell the moss of the forest and smell the sadistic glee of the chase from her pursuer. Her emotions were strong, fear could be felt in every part of her body and heard in her every gasp and pant for air. And she could hear just what it was that her pursuer was thinking._

'_Kill, kill her!" it hissed like a snake, "kill the seal! We have no more use for her, her daughter will take her place and she will only interfere!" The hissing and screaming from the creatures was enough to scare her alone, the words made it all the more real. The fact that she was being chased was real. The fact that she was about to be killed was devastatingly real to the poor twenty-six year old girl._

"_Lord Abdulkareem and Lord Ashair, Help me! Give me strength!" She whispered franticly. The girl found a new strength and ran faster than ever to safety. She ran so fast she didn't see the up rooted tree root. She fell precariously and hit the Earth with a hard, audible thud. She grunted painfully on impact and winced as she sat up. Her ankle throbbed with an intense heat. Cautiously she cradled her sore joint and felt the bone tentatively and hissed in pain when she hit a tender spot. The bone was fractured._

"_Broken," She sighed, trying to hold back the tears for neither a Hightopp nor a Calder cried when faced with danger or injury. A dark wisp of smoke surrounded her and the red eyes floated fifteen feet off the ground looking at her hungrily. Smoke parted to reveal a huge, gaping mouth filled with thick yellow plaque covered and decaying teeth. She let out one final blood chilling scream before the jaws swallowed her whole._

Johanna Hightopp sat up in bed; a cold sheen of sweat covered her entire body. She gasped and panted heavily. The horrible images of the nightmare made the tears come to her eyes.

"Love? Are you alright?" Asked her worried, half-awake husband beside her, he sat up, his hair a mess and one side sticking to the side of his face from sleeping in the same position for too long. Johanna couldn't contain herself. She flung into her husband's awaiting arms and cried into his bare shoulder.

"Alick," She said simply. He stroked her hair and nightgown covered back softly and cooed for her to calm down. When the tears subsided and the hic-ups lessened she spoke again.

"Alick, I'm worried about Ceilidh." She whispered. Alick kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure she's fine Annie." He said, Johanna gripped his arm tightly and looked at him pleadingly.

"Please, I'm worried about her, we should check on her." She said and moved out of the bed. Alick reluctantly followed and the two of them walked down the hall toward their daughter's room. Johanna knocked on the door.

"Ceilidh, love are you awake?" Alick asked. There was no reply from their child.

"Ceilidh, dear?" Johanna panicked and opened the door; she rushed to the bed and discovered that it was empty. "Alick, she's not in here!"

Alick rushed in and froze when he saw that she was missing. "The Mirror," he whispered and left the room, he shouted back to his distraught wife. "I'm going to the hall of mirrors, call for the knights!" Alick rushed out the doors and down the halls and out to the garden, "Ceilidh, where are you?" he shouted as he entered the hall.

There was a small white lump on the ground, "Ceilidh!" He shouted and ran toward it, her found nothing more than her little rabbit. His daughter had touched the looking glass.

He picked up the rabbit and slowly walked back to their home. When he arrived Queen Alice and King Tarrant were there along with the rest of the adult members of their family and several knights. Alick sniffed back tears and handed the white stuffed rabbit to his wife.

"She discovered the mirror earlier this afternoon. I told her not to go in their…I should have known she was too curious." He cried. Johanna took the rabbit and stared at it. Tears fell from her eyes and streaked down her cheeks.

"My little girl, no, my daughter, no please, Lord Ashair no, please no!" She sobbed, hugging her husband tightly.

Tarrant called for several knights, "Search the grounds for any intruders, interrogate our foreign visitors, alert the White Queen and send out search parties for my niece! Find her!" He shouted at them.

No intruders were found, the foreigners didn't even know that Ceilidh existed, the White Queen aided in their search, but after nearly two months, Alick's fears had been confirmed. Ceilidh had touched the looking glass and had been taken from them.


End file.
